Image processing, including processing of 3-dimensional (3D) images, has been progressively advancing. Various applications, such as, but not limited to, games with 3D images, DVD viewing applications, photo viewing and editing applications, TV viewers such as HDTV viewers, etc., all produce visual aspects that, in view of the display screen type and size, capabilities of the processors within the viewing device, etc., often would benefit from different and, in some cases, unique, settings that would result in the best possible image quality suitable for the particular application.
However, even if such settings are accessible to a user, such settings may not be well understood and the user may not be fully versed in how to best adjust the settings to obtain optimum image quality for a specific application. On the other hand, a sophisticated user who understands what adjustments should be made, must manually make the adjustments, using appropriate user interfaces, at the particular time the desired application is being run and displayed. The settings may then need to be changed again, for the next application the user intends to run on the device, which is a tedious process.
Some existing systems have the ability to detect that a given application is being run, such as a gaming application, and adjust various device settings such that performance aspects of the electronic device are optimized, such as clocking, frames per second, etc., however these systems do not account for image quality.
Further, with respect to image quality, other adjustments that may be feasible for the technology in use, (i.e. given the processors such as a GPU and related graphics pipeline logic being used), may not be accessible by the user. That is, the ability to adjust, via an interface, various logical components that act to render images on the display using the specific processing hardware of the device, and for a specific application, are not available at the user level of application software or even at the operating system level.